Forbidden Marriage (remastered)
by Banter14
Summary: Rewrite of FallenFireDemons' one shot. Please Read!


**This is a rewrite of FallenFireDemons' one-shot 'Forbidden Marriage'. I've changed some of the original backstories of the characters involved as I don't believe they really worked in the context of an AU where Percy is an Olympian God.**

 **The Gods' ages are very loosely based off the 'Timeline of Classical Mythology' by Marc Carlson with Prometheus stealing fire in 31,270 BCE.**

 **The original: s/8819592/1/Forbidden-Marriage**

 **Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Artemis sighed as she leaned into her husband's chest. These moments were few and far between, a small price to pay for their secret love. She felt his hand running through her hair. Smiling, she found herself lost in his green-grey eyes as they changed colour, shifting back and forth.

"How long till you have to go back to your mother?" Artemis asked, looking at the seascape before them.

"Dawn. You know how mother is with timing. She is a war goddess after all, military precision." Perseus shook his head as he chuckled.

The couple were at a beach near a forest. It was a sort of refuge for them, especially so as some of their domains overlapped here. They could relax and enjoy each other's company without Olympus and its politics.

Artemis fiddled with her wedding ring. She couldn't wear it for obvious reasons so most of the time it hung from a silver chain around her neck, away from prying eyes.

She hesitated: "Do you think we should tell them?"

"It's your father I'm worried about. Aside from Aphrodite, I'm the only 2nd gen that's not his child. Remember my ascension ceremony, he was not happy. Add the fact we've been married for millennia already." Perseus shook his head.

"I know. You wanted to tell them but I just wasn't ready at the time. Besides you've really grown on dad, especially after the Giant War." Artemis wore an apologetic smile.

"I did help save his ass after all." Perseus smirked.

Artemis playfully punched his shoulder as she laughed.

"Anyways, mom really likes you." Perseus observed.

"That's 'cause I knew Athena since before you were born."

"Proves my point. 40+ millennia and you've only tried to kill each other once." Perseus smirked, remembering the Peloponnesian war.

Artemis rolled her eyes: "Speak for yourself, you sided with Sparta too. Anyway, everything could change if the secret of your birth came out. You know how she can be with hubris. A child with her rival, the scandal."

"Hey, it's not my fault they got drunk after the Titan War and had me."

"I know, I'm just saying," Artemis gave him a quick kiss. "If only they declare their love for each other."

Perseus raised an eyebrow: "You're starting to sound like Aphrodite. Besides, mom is still mad at dad for the Medusa thing. I remember that woman tried to hit on me, gave me the creeps. Most awkward thing ever."

He proceeded to look up the sky and sighed: "It's almost dawn, I best get going. 'Mother and son bonding' here I come." He swung his fist upward with a mixture of fatigue and false cheer.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"So you're saying that dressing up as an owl and singing such classics as 'Merry had a little lamb' and 'Humpty Dumpty' isn't that bad?" His tone was deadpan as she engaged in schadenfreude at his expense.

"Ok, that is pretty bad." Artemis said as she tried and failed to restrain her laughter.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her, stopping the merciless onslaught. He smirked at the blush on his wife's cheeks when he pulled away.

He was about to leave when an Iris message appeared. Accepting, he saw Hermes on the other end.

"Artemis, Perseus." The messenger God greeted with a hint of surprise. "Zeus has called an council meeting. Throne room ASAP."

Perseus struggled not to show his relief as he thanked Hermes and cut the connection.

"Thank Lord Chaos himself!" He proclaimed dramatically as he flashed out. Artemis could only shake her head in amusement before flashing out herself.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered, Zeus called for attention.

"In the spirit of our oath to my daughter, Hera and I have decided to let a demigod from each cabin come to Olympus for some family bonding with their parents. Any objections?"

Nobody raised a hand though there were more than a few surprised glances toward Hera who ignored them in favour of admiring her newest bracelet. Perseus however spoke from his throne beside his parents.

"Uncle this is great idea and all but I don't understand why it concerns me. I don't have any children." _If I did Artemis would kill me_ , he thought.

"You'll be going to Camp to retrieve the kids nephew." Zeus replied. Turning to Artemis: "You can bring one of your hunters since they are like your children. Also Hera will be bringing Jason Grace since he's her champion and Thalia deserves to know the truth."

This revelation was met with surprise. After all, there were obvious risks in bringing a Roman demigod. Athena in particular looked worried.

"Are you sure that's wise father?" she asked.

"The Greeks and Romans have to reunite sooner or later. Why not do so from the safety of Olympus?" Zeus replied. Everyone nodded, it was sound logic, before conversing on the subject of which child they would bring.

Perseus pulled out an iPad and proceeded to take names from each God.

Zeus: Thalia Grace

Poseidon: Lily Adams (A sweet 3 year old whose mother had died in childbirth. Poseidon had taken her to Camp early on.)

Hades: Nico Di Angelo

Athena: Annabeth Chase

Ares: Clarisse La Rue

He raised his eyebrows at the next few choices.

Aphrodite: Piper McLean (Unaware of her status but Aphrodite will tell her)

Hephaestus: Leo Valdez (same thing)

Hermes: Luke Castellan (if anyone needs it...)

The remainder were as expected.

Demeter: Katie Gardner

Dionysus: Pollux

Apollo: Will Solace

Hera: Jason Grace (Champion)

Artemis: Phoebe (Lieutenant of the Hunt)

"Is that all?" Perseus asked, changing into his 17 year old form. Everyone nodded.

Artemis approached him: "I'll go get Phoebe. A boy asking for the Hunt's Lieutenant might not go down so well."

He nodded before flashing to the Big House. He smiled when he saw Chiron.

"Chiron. How are you?"

"Good thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Percy?"

Perseus smiled at the nickname, he and Chiron always had a friendly camaraderie.

"Uncle Zeus decided it'd be good to have some of the demigods visit their parents on Olympus." Perseus replied as he handed Chiron the list. The old centaur's eyes widened as he saw Jason's name.

"He believes it'd be best to reunite the Romans and Greeks in the safety of Olympus." Perseus informed him.

"I see. I'll contact Lupa immediately."

Perseus thanked Chiron as he proceeded to find the listed campers.

* * *

"Come on we don't want to keep your parents waiting." Perseus said to the gathered demigods. It had been mostly smooth, knocking out Leo and Piper aside. They had proven a bit too stubborn. Jason and Thalia's reunion was touching and the revelation of the Romans' existence was also taken well.

"What are you the God of exactly?" Annabeth asked, a curious glint in her eyes.

"Tides, Swordsmanship, Darkness and the Forbidden." He allowed himself to smirk at the last part. His marriage to Artemis certainly lived up to said domain.

"Why haven't we heard of you? I don't remember seeing you at any of the Solstices." Annabeth pressed.

Perseus resisted the urge to roll his eyes: "I'm the God of Darkness. Nobody sees or hears of me unless I want them to." He turned invisible to demonstrate the point to the now awed demigods.

"That's a powerful domain." Annabeth conceded.

"I guess Lord Erebus must like me." Perseus' amused voice sounded, spooking the demigods somewhat.

A moment later, Artemis turned up with Phoebe. Looking around, she saw that Percy was nowhere to be found. She sighed.

"Showing off again Percy?" No reply came. She rolled her eyes.

Turning to look at the demigods, she furrowed her brows in confusion at the sight of Leo and Piper passed out on the ground. "What happened to them?"

"They were too stubborn." A voice sounded right next to her ear, startling the goddess.

"Percy! How many times?!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Every day ending with a 'y' Arty." Perseus replied, his gaze meeting hers with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, the demigods were shocked at the interaction. Artemis, of all people, playfully sparring with a male. A few glances were also directed towards Phoebe who shrugged, raising eyebrows further.

Out of earshot, Thalia turned to Annabeth: "Do you think there's something going on between those two?"

"Thals! She's a maiden goddess. Her Hunters tried to recruit you remember." Annabeth replied, aghast at such a suggestion.

* * *

"That is all. You can go now, do what you want." Zeus said to everyone before flashing out with Hera and his two children.

The newbies' reaction was mixed. Leo thought being a demigod was cool so he took it better than Piper. The poor girl was in denial at first until her mother took her to her palace to explain everything.

Everyone started to file out of the throne room to spend time with their children. Perseus went with Artemis and Phoebe, the hunter was one of the few trusted with their secret.

Once they were at the beach, Phoebe turned towards the couple, hands on hips.

"When are you going to tell everyone and have a real wedding?" She asked.

"When mom and dad confess their love for each other." Percy answered, putting an arm around Artemis' waist.

Phoebe glared at them: "That's never going to happen. They're both too stubborn and you know it."

"That's why we're waiting." Perseus said with an innocent smile.

Artemis interrupted before Phoebe had a chance to reply: "We'll discuss this later." Perseus complied without hesitation, knowing someone was coming.

Annabeth and Athena walked down to join them. Annabeth's suspicions grew as she caught sight of Perseus. Surely Thalia wasn't actually on to something?

"Hello Artemis, Perseus." Athena greeted.

"Hello Athena. I'm surprised you're here of all places." Artemis said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What, I can't be here?" Athena said, a slight glare on her face.

"No, no. It's because Poseidon always comes here. Oh look, there he is." Artemis replied, pointing to Poseidon and Lily.

"Lady Athena! Lady Artemis!" Lily ran to hug them. Poseidon allowed himself to smile at the sight of his daughter embracing Athena.

"When are you going to tell her you love her?" Perseus said as he walked to up to his father.

"When you tell everyone that you and Artemis are married." Poseidon replied, still focused on Lily and Athena.

"Come on. You know you want to. Look at her. She's already acting like a mother to your daughter." Perseus observed, pointing to Athena who was playing with Lily. Poseidon only sighed in response as he and his son walked over to the girls.

"How's my favorite girl?" Perseus asked, taking Lily out of Athena's arms.

"I'm fine." Lily replied as she hugged him. Artemis could only smile at the sight.

"So dad, are you going to tell?" Perseus asked as he saw Lily hug Artemis.

A blush coloured Poseidon's cheeks. "Umm...no thanks. Are you?" He shot back.

"You first." his son said with a smirk.

"Tell what?" Athena was a mixture of curious and irritated. She didn't like not knowing something.

"Nothing that anyone needs to know." Poseidon answered a little too quickly. He continued to glare at his son who had a grin plastered on his face.

"Is it that daddy loves Lady Athena?" Lily asked innocently.

Annabeth and Athena gasped, Poseidon's face became a tomato and Perseus was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, as he laughed his butt off.

"I love my sister." Perseus said after he finally regained his composure. Lily giggled as he took her from his wife's arms and kissed her all over her face.

"You're a son of Poseidon?" Annabeth asked, her voice laced with disappointment.

"And married." Poseidon smirked as he interjected, desiring a measure of payback. Meanwhile, Athena continued to stare at him. Shock, wariness and a glimmer of hope all crossed her face.

Annabeth's gaze crossed to his ring finger. "There's no ring." She observed.

"Remember, I'm the God of Darkness." Perseus said as a ring appeared on his finger.

"Who are you married to?" Annabeth asked. For a moment, Perseus swore he could hear a hint of resignation in her voice.

"Umm..." He searched for an answer, excuse, anything.

Unfortunately, Phoebe had smelt blood in the water. "Yes Lord Perseus, who are you married to?" She smirked. Perseus tried to look for his parents only to find nothing. They'd probably gone to discuss Lily's revelation. Out of desperation he materialised a watch.

"Well, would you look at the time. We'd better get going." Perseus hurriedly flashed out with Lily. Artemis, who had observed the whole thing, was caught between laughing and anxiety. Resisting the urge to shake her head, she turned to Phoebe and Annabeth.

"Come on, Percy's right. We don't want to keep my father waiting."

* * *

"Any questions?" Zeus asked after he finished speaking.

"I do Lord Zeus." Annabeth said. Both Perseus and Artemis tensed in anticipation.

"Yes?" Zeus replied.

"Who is Lord Perseus married to?" Silence descended on the throne room as everyone looked towards Perseus.

"Nephew, when did you get married?" Zeus furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Umm...A few...A few thousand years ago." Perseus answered, knowing he had to.

There was muttering around the throne room as everyone took in this news. Unsurprisingly, Aphrodite was about to jump from her throne in excitement.

"To who? To who?" She asked, struggling to contain herself.

"Go on son, tell them what you told me." Poseidon smirked.

Zeus turned to his brother in shock: "Poseidon! You knew about this and didn't think to tell us." Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Poseidon.

"Yeah dad. You knew I was married and didn't think the King of the Gods should know? How could you?" Perseus straightened in his throne, continuing to deflect attention onto his father.

"How could I? It's not like I'm the one married to his 'maiden' daughter Artemis." Poseidon slammed his hand over his open mouth as the realisation sunk in.

"What?!" Zeus yelled out. He turned to a blushing Artemis who had developed a deep interest in observing the floor.

"You might as well considering you had me with Athena!" Perseus shot back. It took a moment before regret set in. He winced as he glanced towards his mother. Athena was glaring at her son so hard that even Typhon's aura seemed pale in comparison. At that moment he knew, that despite being tens of thousands of years old, he was going to get grounded.

"What?!" Everyone in the throne room yelled out, looking between Poseidon and Athena.

By that point, the entire room was frozen by the shock of the two revelations. Seizing the opportunity, Percy ran over to Artemis' throne and grabbed her hand.

"Well, Artemis and I have to go now. Bye!" He flashed out with her, leaving a scene of carnage as Gods and demigods struggled to comprehend what had just happened.


End file.
